Five Nights of Crossover (GreenGrassCreeper34's Version)
Five Nights of Crossover (GreenGrassCreeper34's Version) is a horror game that takes place around 2026. You are the nightguard and you need to survive 5 nights (and a couple extra nights). NOTE: Do not get confused with Mine, Bolt's, Tina's, Robo's, or A random Wikia Contributor's Mechanics Doors - There is only one door. If an animatronic is at the door, close it immediately! This can also help you avoid 3 of the withered animatronics getting in the Office. Flashlight - Use it to check if there is an animatronic out the window. If there is, you can either close the door on them now or when they get near your office. The flashlight will also make Oh go away. Vent - The Vent is also an important thing, If you see an animatronic in a Vent or in the Vent camera, Hide in the closet. Closet - There is a Closet behind you for your own safety, this will protect you from SpongeBob when he is out of his Music Box and the animatronics that crawl in the vent. It will also protect you from The Withered Animatronics (except Oh), Bubble, and Sadness when they come in your office, but you got to be fast though when they get in there. SpongeBob's Music Box - Nothing much to say about it. SpongeBob's Music Box is similar to the Puppet's Music Box. Make sure you wind it up so SpongeBob won't get you Cameras - Finally, the Cameras. Use the cameras to check where the Animatronics are. Camera List The Stage - The stage. Freddy, Godzilla, and Pikachu start there. Dining Room - The Dining Room. Freddy, Godzilla, Pikachu, and Bubble go there. Wither Cove - The Pirate's Cove. Wither starts there. Oh goes there. Bubble Cove - The 2nd Pirate's Cove. Bubble starts there. Backstage - The Backstage. Blue, Mario, Bubbles, and Oh start there. Game Area 1 - The 1st Game Area. Darwin starts there. Godzilla, Bubble, Sadness, and Mario go there. Game Area 2 - The 2nd Game Area. Sadness starts there. Godzilla goes there. Game Area 3 - The 3rd and Final Game Area. SpongeBob starts there. Godzilla and Sadness go there. Bathrooms - The Bathrooms. Freddy and Pikachu go there. Enterance - The Enterance. Bubble, Sadness, Blue, Mario, and Bubbles go there. Kitchen - The Kitchen (the camera is disabled, only audio is heard). Freddy, Pikachu, and Bubbles hide in there. Supply Closet - The Supply Closet. Nemo and Tommy Pickles start there. Freddy and Bubbles go there. Hall - The Hall. Godzilla, Darwin, Bubble, Sadness, Blue, and Oh move there. The Wither flies down there. Vent - The Vent. Freddy, Pikachu, Mario (just to stare at the camera for a bit), Bubbles, Nemo, and Tommy crawl in there. Characters Freddy Fazbear Freddy is the main animatronic. He becomes active on Night 1, but will not become a real threat until Night 3. He will start at The Stage. Next he will move to the Dining Room, then the Bathrooms, then the Kitchen, then the Supply Closet, and finally the vent. To prevent him from jumpscaring you, hide in the closet, and then he will go away. His jumpscare is the same thing as in FNAF. Godzilla Godzilla is the Bonnie of FNoC (GreenGrassCreeper34's Version). He is from Godzilla (2014). He becomes active on Night 1. He starts at the Stage. Next he moves to the Dining Room, then Game Area 3, then Game Area 2, then Game Area 1, then the Hall, and finally the door. To prevent him from getting in your office, close the door on him. If you don't, he will immediately jumpscare you. His jumpscare is him grabbing your head and then putting you in his mouth revealing Endoskeleton teeth. Pikachu Pikachu is the Chica of FNoC. He is from Pokémon. He becomes active on Night 1 just like Godzilla. He starts at the Stage. He will next move to the Dining Room, then the Bathrooms, then hides in the Kitchen, and finally crawls in the Vent. To prevent him, check the Vent Lights. If he's there, hide in the closet. His jumpscare is him jumping on your face and biting it. Wither Wither is the Foxy of FNoC. He is from Minecraft. He becomes active on Night 1, but does not become a real threat until Night 2. He starts in Wither Cove. Next he makes his 2 phases before flying down the hall, then he flies down the hall and passes the Window. To prevent him, check Wither Cove, the Hall, and the Window. If you see him not in or near Wither Cove and him flying down the hall or passing the window, close the door fast. His jumpscare is him charging at you. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is also in FNoC. He becomes active on Night 6. If you see his face in one of the cameras, Golden Freddy will appear in your Office. Look in the Monitor and he will disappear. If you don't, he will jumpscare you, his jumpscare is the same thing in FNaF 1. Darwin Darwin is the BB in FNOC. He is from The Amazing World of Gumball. He becomes active on Night 2. He starts at Game Area 1. Next he moves to the Hall, then the Window, then the Door, and Finally your Office. Instead of jumpscaring you, he disables the door button and making giggling sounds causing the Wither to come in your office and jumpscare you. To prevent him, you must close the door on him when he's near your door. Bubble Bubble is a mixture of Foxy and Toy Freddy. She is from Battle for Dream Island. She becomes active on Night 2. She starts in Bubble Cove. Next she moves to the Dining Room, then Game Area 1, then the Enterance, then the Hall, then the Window, then the Door, and finally your office. When she comes in your office, She will reveal endoskeleton eyes. To prevent her, You close the door on her. If she comes in your office, hide in the closet. Her jumpscare is her grabbing your neck and choking you. Sadness Sadness is the Mangle of FNOC, but will not make distorted sounds until she reaches the Hall. She is from Inside Out. She becomes active on Night 2. She starts in Game Area 2. Next she moves to Game Area 3, then Game Area 1, then the Enterance, then the Hall, then the Window, then the Door, and finally your Office. Like Bubble, she reveals endoskeleton eyes. To prevent her, close the door on her. If she is in your office, just hide in the Closet. Her jumpscare is her grabbing your face and puts you in her mouth revealing Endoskeleton teeth. SpongeBob SpongeBob SquarePants is the Marionette of FNOC. He is from the show with the same name as him. He becomes active on Night 1. He starts in Game Area 3. When the Music Box is not winded up, he will come out. Later, he will jumpscare you. To prevent him, you must wind up the Music Box. If he comes out of the Music Box, hide in the Closet immediately. His Jumpscare is him jumping though the window and lunging at you. Nemo Nemo is the other BB of FNOC. He is from Finding Nemo. He will become active on Night 4. He starts in the Supply Closet. Next, he will move to the Vent, and then your Office. Like Darwin, instead of Jumpscaring, he makes giggling sounds. However, he will not disable the door. Instead, he will disable the flashlight causing Oh to jumpscare you. To prevent him, you must hide in the Closet. Blue Blue is the Withered Freddy of FNOC. She is from Jurassic World. Her eye is cracked, wires are sticking out of her claws, and her knees are scrapped. She starts in Night 2, but does not become a real threat until Night 3. She starts in the Backstage. Next she will move to the Enterance, then the Hall, then the Window, and finally your Office. To prevent her, Close the door. If she's in your Office, you must hide in the Closet, but you have to be fast though, because you will only have 1 second to hide in the Closet before she jumpscares. Hiding after 1 second or refusing to will make Blue jumpscare you. Her jumpscare is her biting your head. Mario Mario is the Withered Bonnie of FNOC. He is from Super Mario Bros. Like Withered Bonnie, his face is removed and so is his arm. His hat is also deformed and half of his right hand is showing an Endoskeleton hand. He starts in Night 2, but does not become a real threat until Night 3. He starts in the Backstage. Next he moves to the Enterance, then crawls in the Vent just to stare at the camera for a bit. Then he moves to Game Area 1, then the Window, and finally your Office. To prevent him, close the door. If he went in your Office, just hide in the Closet. Like Blue, you got to be fast. His jumpscare is him grabbing your face and pulling it to him. Bubbles Not to be confused with Bubble, Bubbles is the Withered Chica of FNOC. She is from The Powerpuff Girls. Her jaws are broken and half of her arms are ripped off. She starts in Night 2, but does not become a real threat until Night 3. She starts in the Backstage. Next, she will move to the Enterance, then the Kitchen, then the Supply Closet, then the Vent, and finally your Office. To prevent her, hide in the Closet. Also, like Blue and Mario, when she's in your Office, you got to be fast. Her jumpscare is her head popping out and screaming at you. Oh Oh is the Withered Foxy of FNOC. He is from a DreamWorks Film, Home. The second half of his forehead is scrapped and his elbows are scrapped too. He becomes active on Night 2. He starts in the Backstage. Next, he moves to Wither Cove, then the Hall, and finally the window. To prevent him, you must turn the Flashlight on and off on his face over and over again when he's at the window. In the 10th times you shined the flashlight on his face, he will go away. His jumpscare is the same thing as SpongeBob's, but 0.5% slower. Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse is the 2nd Golden Freddy of FNOC. He is from the 1930s Mickey Mouse cartoons. One of his ears are broken and wires are hanging out of one of his eyes. He becomes active on Night 6. He starts in your Office sitting next to the Door and sometimes at the Window. Just like Blue, Mario, and Bubbles, you have to hide in the Closet fast (especially when he's fading away) which is how you prevent him from jumpscaring. His jumpscare is him fading away, and then 1 second later, his head appears charging at you. Tommy Pickles Tommy is a mixture of all of the animatronics in FNOC. He is from Rugrats. He becomes active on Night 4. He starts in the Supply Closet and moves to the Vent next. Unlike the rest of the animatronics, you can see him moving without the camera being disabled. To prevent him, you must hide in the Closet. His jumpscare is him screaming in your face while revealing Endoskeleton eyes and teeth. Phone Calls Night 1 (phone ringing) (phone picked up) "Uh, hello? Hello Hello? Um, Hey man. I want to talk to you about some stuff so you can get ready for your 1st Night. I was a Nightguard here before you. I retired though, as a matter of fact. I know you are kinda worried about your job, but i'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen to you. So let's get you settle for the first night, OK? Well, like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, there is an introductory greeting that people should read. "Welcome to the new pizzeria, Freddy's Crossover Pizza, for Babies, Toddlers, Kids, Tweens, Teens, Adults, and Old People, and where Kids can Eat and Play! Freddy's Crossover Entertainment is not responsible for any Damage or Death." I heard a lot of people talking about the murders here, blah blah blah blah. I know that sounds scary, but don't worry, you will be fine as long as nothing goes wrong. However, these animatronics do get a bit weird at Midnight, but does anyone blame the animatronics for the murders? Heck No! If I were stuffed in a stupid animatronic that sings crappy songs since ever since the late 2010s and stuff, Then I would be quirky at night just like them. These animatronics do need respect and responsibility though, right? Well, they used to walk during the day and give kids Cake, Ice Cream, and Presents and stuff like that until the 7 Children Incident and the Bite of 2020. Yeah. Well, there is one rule here that you should never break. If they see you after a bunch of hours, they will not recognize you as a human, but an Endoskeleton without a suit. So they will likely stuff you, especially if you are the Nightguard. So imagine being stuffed in a single suit and causes lots of damage and then, death. Heh. S-so yeah, that's all I have to tell you about in this 1st night, and I promise, you will be alright, this night won't be that hard. U-uh, I gotta go! Check the cameras, lights, and hide in the Closet just in case. Good night and i'll talk to you tomorrow night." (phone put down) Night 2 (phone ringing) (phone picked up) "Um, Hello? Wow! You made it to Night 2! Congratulations! Hey, u-uh, listen, I won't be talking to you a lot in the later nights because more animatronics are becoming active in later nights. It would good idea to check on the cameras while i talk. You know, um, Freddy barely moves at all this night. I heard Freddy appears in the Vent without going in a Blindspot, which is probably why you should hide in the Closet when he's in there. I would also recommend you to use the Flashlight. Some of the animatronics will appear at the Door before heading to your Office. If you don't see them, you may wanna close the door on them, but one of them has to be shined on the Flashlight atleast 10 times to go away. You also may wanna check on Wither Cove from time to time. Because The Wither, umm, is different from the Main 3, Freddy, Godzilla, and Pikachu, he will also fly to your office really fast. That's one of the animatronics you need to worry about. Uh, i will talk to you tomorrow. Remember to use the Doors and Flashlight and Hide in the Closet just in case. Bye!" (phone put down) Night 3 (phone ringing) (phone picked up) "Uh, Hello? Hey dude! You're doing even better than i thought! Almost every nightguard didn't last this long! Well, you know, they retire from the jobs. I'm not saying they died or got seriously injured, i-i-i was just saying. Anyways, things are starting to get really crazy tonight. (clears throat) Listen, I, umm... Have an Idea: If Freddy or any of the other Animatronics caught you, try to play dead. Put ketchup on yo- Oh wait, nevermind that won't work. They will think you have an Empty Suit. Just incase you forgot, if they see you without an Empty Suit, they will stuff you. Plus, I was wondering about the Old Animatronics in the Backstage. Ehh, nevermind about them. Well, it would be a good idea to hide in the Closet as fast at you can when one of them go in your Office. Now goodbye." (phone put down) Night 4 (phone ringing) (phone picked up) "Hello? Wow man, Night 4! I knew you can do it! Hey, uh, dude. I don't know if i can talk to you Tomorrow Night. (Wither sound) It has been a Horrible Night for me. U-um, I'm glad that i called you and (inhales) helped you survive. Hey, um, Can you give me a favor? (Another Wither sound) Maybe you can check on those 2 rejected animatronics in the Supply Closet? I'm gonna try to stay alive in this Safe Room or whatever it's called. (One more Wither Sound) Um, i wonder if the mysteries of the 2 missing kids incident is true or not. (door breaks down with sounds of 15 animatronics walking towards the Phone Man) Well, you know? (Freddy laugh) Oh god..." (Slow Downed Low-Pitched Scream and then static) (phone put down) Night 5 (phone ringing) (phone picked) "(heavy breathing) Hey dude! I don't have much to say because i'm about to be stuffed. JUST FINISH THIS CRAPPY NIGHT AND SURVIVE! This will be my last call. And before i die, i just wanna say you are a great night guard! One of the best in this place. You survived and you listen to my instructions unlike the rest! But for now, goodbye! (static)" (phone put down) Night 6 (phone ringing) (phone picked up) (static) (low-pitched, garbled robotic voice) "!eid ot, eraperp woN !uoy htiw yalp ot emac eW! sdik tsuj lla er'ew, dnatsrednu ton t'nod uoY! mlac eb ot su rof yaw on si ereht dna egnever gnivah er'eW! nac reven uoy dna, ereh fo tuo teg ton nac uoY!" (phone put down) Trivia #The Pizzeria in this is called Freddy's Crossover Pizza which is revealed in the 1st phone call #It is possible that Blue, Mario, Bubbles, and Oh once performed on stage around the Late 2010s until 2020. #It is unknown who killed the Phone Man. Golden Freddy could be one of the suspects due to the low-pitched scream heard at the end of the Night 4 Phone Call. However, since 15 more animatronics came in the safe, it is unknown who was really the killer. #On the Paycheck at the ending of Night 5, the date is August 31, 2026 and while the paycheck shows up, the instrumental version of the FNAF song plays in the background. Gallery Category:Games